


Hot for Substitute Teacher

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [102]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Student Stiles, Teacher Derek, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want to know who had the nerve to be my substitute for AP History today?” Stiles says as he plops down in the seat next to Scott at their usual cafeteria table.</p><p>“Uh sure?” Scott says, after he swallows his mouthful of food, innocently curious at Stiles’s question.</p><p>“Derek freakin’ Hale. Derek! He was my sub. Since when is he a substitute teacher?!” Stiles throws his hands up like the world is falling apart around them because of this news.</p><p>And maybe it is. At least Stiles's world anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for Substitute Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a tumblr prompt submitted by an anon: "Do you take requests? Because I really really really really want a fic where Derek is the alpha and the pack is still in school and Derek takes AP classes that only Stiles and Lydia are in and Stiles is having a hard time because he's getting these teacher kinks and he moans to the pack when Derek appears to eat with them during break and Stiles makes food for him too because he's such a sad child and no smut, I just want really happy things? D: and like maybe Derek is marking and Stiles helps?"
> 
> So basically, I’m interpreting this as a kind of Student/Teacher AU where Derek gets a job as a substitute (because I don’t see Derek taking high school classes as a student with the pack because I feel like he’s probably done sorry :/). Like I hope that’s what you’re asking for? If not I’m sorry but here ya go anyway.
> 
> Tumblr post for this ficlet can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/138441754488/do-you-take-requests-because-i-really-really)

“Do you want to know who had the nerve to be my substitute for AP History today?” Stiles says as he plops down in the seat next to Scott at their usual cafeteria table. They’re seniors now, graduation months away in fact, and while things haven’t exactly calmed down in the supernatural realm of Beacon Hills, they at least have a strong handle on it now that Derek is their alpha and struck an alliance, so to speak, with the Argents.

“Uh sure?” Scott says, after he swallows his mouthful of food, innocently curious at Stiles’s question.

“Derek freakin’ Hale. Derek! He was my sub. Since when is he a substitute teacher?!” Stiles throws his hands up like the world is falling apart around them because of this news.

Scott shrugs, unperturbed at Stiles’s outburst. “He mentioned something about finding a job last pack meeting remember? Guess he found one.”

“A sub? Like he’s legit being a substitute teacher as a job? I thought he was trying to pull one over on me or something when I saw him. Like it was one big joke.”

“Was he? Did he actually teach?”

Stiles looks down at his tray of food guiltily. “Yeah. He wasn’t… bad actually. Like the other kids actually listened to him, but it’s AP so it’s not like anyone in there wants to goof off even if they could.”

Scott nods. “So you didn’t listen to him?”

“That’s not what I said. I was just… I couldn’t concentrate, you know? I mean it’s Derek. It was weird.”

Scott hums and goes back to his sandwich. The others in the pack that have the same lunch period soon join them, and the conversation veers to other things. Stiles, though, can’t shake the thought of Derek as a teacher, _his_ teacher, and it’s doing odd things to his brain.

~

A week later, a similar thing happens, only this time Lydia is also witness to the oddness that is seeing Derek at the front of their AP Calculus class, dressed in a button down shirt, pullover cardigan, and glasses no less.

“He can definitely pull off the old-man sweater,” Lydia says to Stiles under her breath, although Stiles is pretty sure Derek still hears it because of the way he can see Derek’s ears turn slightly pink.

“That’s it? That’s all you have to say about this? You don’t find this weird at all?” Stiles says in a rushed whisper.

Lydia just quirks her eyebrow and shrugs her shoulder before flipping her hair and glancing back down at the work on her desk. “It’s not a big deal.”

Stiles balks at the comment, but before he can protest, the bell rings and Derek is clearing his throat to have everyone else in the class settle down and pay attention.

“Hello everyone,” Derek starts, “I’m Mr. Hale, and I’ll be your substitute for today. I’ll admit, calculus is not my strong suit, but Mrs. Robins left very detailed instructions, so I’m sure we’ll be okay. I’ll try to answer any questions you may have as best I can. Any I can’t, I’ll leave a note for Mrs. Robins and she can answer them when she returns tomorrow. First, I’ll go through the role, and then we’ll get started.”

After he marks who is present and absent, Derek starts the lesson. Well, it’s not a lesson per say, more like putting up a few equations the teacher had left on the board and passing out worksheets. Stiles can’t seem to concentrate on his work though and finds himself watching Derek as he moves from desk to desk answering questions.

Every time he hears someone address Derek as Mr. Hale, it does something to him, and he’s desperately trying to ignore the feeling. He just has to get through the class. Hopefully, after this he won’t have Derek as a sub again for a while, and then things can go back to normal.

~

Of course that’s not how the universe works, and Stiles finds himself with Derek as his substitute for AP History for three weeks while his actual teacher is out of commission due to a car accident. He feels bad for his teacher, but he feels worse for himself because he’s going to have to put up with seeing Derek looking hot in glasses and sweater vests and having to call him Mr. Hale for too long to keep his sanity.

The first few days, Stiles whines to the pack at lunch about it and how awful it is. But, the pack is tired of hearing it and they (meaning Erica) shut Stiles up by pointing out that Stiles clearly has a teacher kink and is hot for teacher aka Derek.

He doesn’t dignify that with a response, but his face turns red, and it’s enough of a response for Erica who smirks devilishly. Then she proceeds to inform him that she invited Derek to come sit with them at lunch if he wanted because his free period coincided with their lunch hour.

“He’s not going to want to do that,” Stiles remarks confidently. “He might be our alpha and our friend, but he’s a teacher at the school. Teachers can’t be seen eating in the cafeteria at tables with their students.”

“It was just an invite,” Erica said with a shrug. “You’re right. He probably won’t take me up on it, but I thought it’d be nice for him to know he’s welcome.”

Stiles’s shoulders sag because she’s right.

“Maybe,” she adds, “we can join him if he won’t join us.”

The others at the table nod like it’s a good idea, and go back to their conversations and lunches.

True to form, Derek doesn’t join them at lunch, but the next day they all take their lunches and go to Derek’s classroom to eat with him instead. And maybe, Stiles packs an extra sandwich and cookies just in case Derek had forgotten to bring something.

What? He is just being nice.

~

By the second week of Derek being his substitute, Stiles is the only one who continues to go check in on Derek during lunch. A few times Derek is busy or Stiles feigns having to study, but he still brings an extra of whatever he packed for Derek. Sometimes while they do share lunch, Stiles ends up helping him grade papers and quizzes from his other classes. It is nice and friendly, and Derek seems to appreciate the company.

In class, though, is a different story.

Stiles is not doing well in Derek’s class. Unlike AP Calculus, Derek is legitimately teaching the AP history lessons because he apparently has a degree in history, which was news to Stiles.

And Derek being all knowledgeable and authoritative to the class is really messing with Stiles’s focus. Every time Derek asks him a question, he shrugs and says he doesn’t know (because he honestly doesn’t because he was too busy watching Derek’s lips). He avoids Derek’s questioning glances when he walks in and leaves class, and it’s just all generally awkward, Which is totally Stiles’s fault, but of course Derek being Derek, he thinks it is him.

“Stiles,” Derek calls towards the end of class.

“Mr. Hale?” Stiles says and suppresses a thrill at calling Derek that.

“Could you stay and talk with me for a few minutes after class today?”

“Uh… sure.” Crap. Stiles instantly thinks worse-case scenario. There must be some witch on the loose, or Derek’s heard of some vampire coven too close to the territory for his liking or something.

When class finally ends and everyone else has filed out of the room, Stiles approaches Derek at his desk.

“So, what’s wrong?” Stiles blurts out. “Should I warn the others?”

Derek looks up confused. “What? No. This isn’t supernatural related.”

Stiles deflates. “Oh. Well, what’s up?”

“Am I… do I make you uncomfortable as your teacher? Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t think it would be a problem, but I can ask if they can get a different substitute for the last week.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about how you’re not doing well in this class with me as your teacher. You avoid answering my questions in class and ignore the lesson. You aren’t concentrating, and I know you’ve taken your medicine, so it must be me.”

“I… it’s not…” Stiles blows out a breath. “It is you, but not in the way you think.”

“And how is that?”

“I… you see, it’s… I don’t know how to put this,” Stiles stalls, trying to figure out what to say.

“Just spit it out.”

“Imaybekindofsortoflikeyouandhaveateacherkink,” Stiles says in a rush.

“What?”

Stiles sighs. “I, um, like you, and seeing you in your glasses and sweaters and being all teacher-y is hot and distracting.”

“You like me,” Derek says deadpan.

Stiles nods.

“And you like me because I’m your teacher?”

Stiles’s eyes widen and shakes his head. “No! No. I like you. Period. I liked you even before you started subbing. But the teacher thing is hot and I kind of can’t think about anything else but you in class, which is why I’m having issues. So it’s not your fault, well it is but it’s not. It’s me.”

“You know I’m only going to be your teacher for another week.”

“Yes, I know. I’ll be better. I’m sorry.” Stiles looks down guilty, fiddling with the strap of his backpack.

Derek stands and puts a hand on Stiles’s shoulder to get his attention. “For the record, I like you, too. But, I’m still your teacher right now, and we’re still at school. So, can we discuss this later?”

Stiles’s face brightens at Derek’s words, and he grins. “Of course, Mr. Hale.”

Derek rolls his eyes and turns back to his desk. He scribbles something out on a note pad and rips the paper off and hands it to Stiles. It’s a tardy excuse to give to his next teacher; he hadn’t even realized the bell had rung already.

“I’ll see you at the pack meeting tonight,” Derek says, giving Stiles a gentle shove towards the door.

“Bye, Mr. Hale,” Stiles says with a smirk before running off to go to his next class.

~

Stiles shows up to pack meeting at Derek’s well before anyone else in the pack does, and they discuss their mutual attraction and maybe kiss (they totally kiss). In the last week of Derek’s substitute teaching, Stiles is on his best behavior (although he might tease Derek a little in class just to see him blush).

But after his stint as Stiles’s sub, Derek sticks to only taking substitute jobs for the freshman and sophomore teachers.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
